


Twice Smut Dump

by AnonJY



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Futanari, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJY/pseuds/AnonJY
Summary: A collection of Twice smuts and that's all you need to know.  Leave requests/prompts/pairings in the comments below :)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 52





	1. Chaeyu - Size

It’s sinful, the way Chaeyoung delights in the way Tzuyu squirms beneath her. In the way Tzuyu flinches whenever she moves, exhaling when Chaeyoung dares to thrust further into her.

“We good?” Chaeyoung breathes, pulling back out an inch.

“No no no, keep it in me.” Tzuyu whines at the sudden emptiness inside her. “You’re just really huge.”

“Well thank you.” Chaeyoung smirks, proud of her length.

“How does someone as small as you get such a massive cock anyways?” Tzuyu asks.

Chaeyoung doesn’t reply, instead shoving her cock back inside Tzuyu, moaning at the delicious warmth and wetness. She places soft kisses on Tzuyu’s forehead, moving down to her lips and then her collarbones, licking at her soft skin.

“I’m gonna go all the way in okay?” Chaeyoung pauses.

“Pl-please do.” Tzuyu whimpers, her sex aching for more of Chaeyoung’s girth.

It’s only then that Chaeyoung takes the final thrust, hilting her entire length into Tzuyu, bottoming out into her breathlessly and wordlessly.

Tzuyu’s eyes roll up into her head, and her hips snap as she feels the entirety of Chaeyoung’s cock fill her, the head pressing against her virgin womb.

Tzuyu whines, gasps, and utterly comes apart as she feels Chaeyoung stretch her beyond anything she’s had before, fill her fuller than she’s ever dreamed of.

Her legs wrap around Chaeyoung’s waist, locking her in, urging her to delve even deeper.

“You’re so fucking big, unnie.” Tzuyu remarks, clenching tightly around Chaeyoung’s shaft.

“And you’re taking me so well.” Chaeyoung whispers, running her hands through Tzuyu’s golden hair, her cock pulsing, engulfed by Tzuyu’s sex.

“Fuck”. Chaeyoung curses, as she finally starts moving, the bunk bed moving in tandem with her thrusts.

Tzuyu moans, as Chaeyoung starts to pump into her, moans as the wet noises of her sex echoes throughout their room.

She feels the tightness in her loins, the tension of a dam about to break, and Chaeyoung feels her clenching around her shaft.

“You’re close aren’t you.” Chaeyoung grunts, relishing in the blush of Tzuyu’s cheeks.

She quickens the pace, her hips snap harder and her legs thrust further, and Tzuyu’s moans grow louder, longer, throatier.

It’s incredible, really. The way Chaeyoung’s cock stretches her out so well, fills every inch of her, reaches every spot of her tight sex.

The way Chaeyoung fucks into her relentlessly, chasing after the orgasm she craves, and bringing Tzuyu to the orgasm she so clearly needs.

The way Chaeyoung pounds into her so fiercely, so aggressively, her hips slapping against her buttcheeks.

And it’s only when Chaeyoung leans down, takes her rock-hard nipple into her mouth, and gently bites down, is Tzuyu thrown over the edge.

As if on cue when Tzuyu’s back arches and she cries out, does Chaeyoung finally erupt and empty herself into Tzuyu’s velvety sex, her seed coating the walls of Tzuyu’s insides.

Her cock pulses as she fires load after load directly into Tzuyu’s womb.

It’s a deafening silence, when she finally collapses onto Tzuyu’s breasts, her head resting beside her nipple.

Catching her breath, she moves to pull out from Tzuyu’s wet hole, but Tzuyu grabs her arm.

“Wait, I’m still sensitive.” Tzuyu blushes.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind staying inside you for awhile longer.” Chaeyoung smiles, leaning down to kiss Tzuyu.


	2. DubChaeng - Cuck

Dahyun knew cheating was wrong. Really, she did. Knew it would break Sana’s heart. Knew that she would probably never forgive her. 

But when Chaeyoung’s plump lips are wrapped so wonderfully around her cock, nothing else matters. 

With Dahyun’s hand tangled so beautifully in her hair, guiding her up and down her shaft. Chaeyoung’s eyes watery, her throat trembling, with pre-cum streaked so gorgeously across her stuffed cheeks. 

“You’re doing so well baby.” Dahyun moans, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. 

Chaeyoung tries to speak, but it’s muffled because her mouth was rather preoccupied. 

“So, so pretty.” Dahyun gasps, as Chaeyoung takes her further into her mouth. 

“Just a little deeper, okay?” Dahyun asks. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t reply, just nods and blinks as she readies herself. 

‘That’s my good girl.” Dahyun smiles, threading her hand through her hair once again. 

She cups Chaeyoung’s cheek with her free hand, before slowly guiding Chaeyoung’s shaking mouth further down. 

“Just a little more.” Dahyun encourages Chaeyoung.

Dahyun nearly cums as she finally hilts into Chaeyoung’s mouth, the large head of her cock finding it’s way down Chaeyoung’s throat. 

Chaeyoung looks up, teary eyed, trying to suppress her gag reflex. 

“You did it baby.” Dahyun gasps. “You finally took all of me.” 

Chaeyoung taps on Dahyun’s thigh, and she lets up, entranced by the way her cock slides out of Chaeyoung’s mouth. A thick line of saliva and pre-cum forming as she pulls away her cock. 

Chaeyoung’s mouth remains open, proudly showing the amount of pre-cum that she’d gathered. 

And keeping eye contact with Dahyun, she swallows greedily, wholly, before opening her mouth again to show it completely empty. 

“Can Sana do that?” Chaeyoung breathes, her tongue licking up the remains smeared across her lips. 

“No, no she can’t.” Dahyun admits. 

Chaeyoung straddles Dahyun, kissing her in the process, letting Dahyun taste herself on her tongue. 

“I want it in me.” Chaeyoung greeds, palming Dahyun’s wet cock. 

“Well you deserve it baby.” Dahyun kisses her. 

Dahyun holds Chaeyoung’s hip, her other hand gripping the base of her cock, running the head through Chaeyoung’s soaked folds, spreading them and teasing her. 

“You want me that badly?” Dahyun smirks, pressing the head of her cock against Chaeyoung’s clit, earning a silent gasp from the younger girl. “God, please.” 

Chaeyoung curses, as Dahyun finally thrusts up into her, pulling her waist down, as she bottoms out into Chaeyoung’s hungry sex. 

“God, you’re so big. So fucking big.” Chaeyoung coos, forcing herself further down onto Dahyun, burying her head in the crook of her neck. 

Chaeyoung works her hips frantically, chasing after her release. And Dahyun is mesmerized by the way Chaeyoung clenches around her, so incredibly tight, so incredibly wet. So incredibly hot. 

Taking a nipple into her mouth, Dahyun starts moving, timing her upward thrusts together with Chaeyoung’s downward riding, biting Chaeyoung’s rock-hard nipple as she does. 

Chaeyoung responds by clenching even tighter around her length, which sends Dahyun into overdrive. 

Dahyun fucks up into Chaeyoung relentlessly, aggressively, Chaeyoung almost on the verge of screaming as she pummels her cock into the younger girl. 

And Chaeyoung is amazed at how Dahyun manages to reach every inch of her, how she manages to hit every spot and fill every crevice. 

Chaeyoung’s orgasm takes her by surprise, as Dahyun reaches down and rubs her clit, and she explodes with a wave of pleasure, clenching around Dahyun’s cock, her juices flowing freely. 

And it’s the unimaginable tightness that throws Dahyun over the edge, cumming as she fucks Chaeyoung right through her orgasm, her warm essence spilling into her so abundantly. 

Chaeyoung pants as she pulls herself off Dahyun’s softening cock, the mix of her juices and Dahyun’s cum spilling out of her and coating Dahyun’s length. 

Automatically she kneels down again, staring Dahyun right in the eyes as she takes her shaft into her mouth, slurping and licking every inch of it. 

Chaeyoung’s mouth comes off with a pop as she cleans the last bit of their mixed ejaculate, licking her lips as Dahyun holds her cheek. 

“Sana doesn’t need to know.”


	3. MiSaMo - Cheater

“Was it worth it?” Sana huffs. 

“Mhm.” Mina shakes her head. 

“Then why’d you do it?” Sana presses.

“I’m sorry.” Mina speaks, her voice muffled. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Sana spits. 

She forces her cock further into Mina’s mouth, her saliva spilling out. 

Momo thrusts into Mina, both her mouth and hole clenching around their cocks. 

“Slut. Nothing but a worthless, cheating slut.” Momo leans down, whispering into her ear, her breasts pressing into Mina’s back. 

Mina clenches even tighter around Momo’s cock, and she fucks back into her, clamoring for more. 

Sana grabs Mina’s ponytail and forces her further down her cock, until the head is hitting the back of her throat and her nose is pressed into her crotch. 

Mina whines, she chokes, and she gags on Sana’s length, her eyes tearing up. 

And Momo fucks into her even harder, reaching down to cup her breasts, twisting her nipples just how Mina likes it. 

“Still thinking about Jeongyeon’s cock?” Sana spits. 

Mina shakes her head again, looking up to make eye contact with Sana. More tears fell from her swollen eyes. 

“Liar.” 

Sana shoves her entire length down Mina’s throat, pulling Mina’s head into her crotch. And Mina can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t even beg for mercy. 

It’s a good thirty seconds before Sana finally lets off, pulling Mina’s head off her cock. 

Strings of spit trail from Sana’s cock to Mina’s mouth, as the younger girl coughs and gags, sending saliva everywhere. She tears up even more, and she doesn’t dare to look Sana in the eyes. 

Sana’s cock is positively soaked, covered in the delicious mixture of Mina’s saliva and her pre-cum. 

And Mina doesn’t even get a chance to recover, as Momo thrusts into her again, forcefully, stretching her cunt, her balls slapping against Mina’s clit. 

“It’s time for her ass to get filled, don’t you think Momo?” Sana smirks. 

“Great minds think alike.” Momo grins, pulling out of Mina. The youngest girl whimpers at the sudden emptiness, her hole clenching around nothing. 

Momo lies on her back, and Sana grabs Mina by the hair, dragging her on top of Momo. She palms Momo’s cock, and guides Momo back into Mina’s cunt, and Mina moans, Momo’s cock filling her to the brim. 

And before Mina can even take a breath Sana plunges into her ass, bottoming out instantly. 

Mina cries out, her ass stretching to accommodate Sana’s length. She bites down on Momo’s collarbone, but Momo slaps her face away. 

“Bad girls don’t get to do that.” 

The two Japanese girls piston into Mina, fucking her in tandem, one cock going in and the other pulling out, and vice versa. 

Mina is full, so full, so fucking full, and her eyes roll back into the back of her head as she clenches around their cocks, fully at their mercy. 

“Her mouth looks awfully empty, doesn’t it Momo?” 

Momo brings her hands up from Mina’s hips, shoving them into Mina’s mouth, and Mina chases after them, her tongue licking and sucking her fingers. 

“Yea I bet she’d like Jeongyeon’s cock in her mouth again.” 

“N-no.” Mina stutters, blinking her tears away. 

“You want Jeongyeon’s cock stuffing your mouth, don’t you?” Sana huffs. “Filling up your mouth and stretching your throat so well.” 

“I-I don’t.” Mina’s voice cracks. 

“How’d her cock taste?” Momo fires back. 

Mina is positively crying now, as Sana and Momo increase their pace, fucking without a care in the world. 

And Mina clenches so, so tightly around their cocks, and she knows she’s about to cum. 

But Sana and Momo beat her to it, as they both spill into her holes, splattering her walls with cum, Mina milking their cocks so incredibly well. 

But just as Mina’s about to cum, the duo pull out of her, leaving her to clench around thin air, both her holes completely empty except for their warm seed. 

“N-no, please!” Mina begs. She needs to cum, she needs to be filled again, she needs their cocks to pound her until she can’t walk. 

“Cheaters like you don’t deserve to cum.” Sana seethes, without a single emotion in her words. 

Momo pushes Mina off her, and Mina flops onto her back, staring up at Sana. 

“Get out. Close the door behind you.” Sana says. 

Mina doesn’t argue. She knows she doesn’t deserve to sleep in their bed tonight. Not after what she’s done. 

As Mina collapses on the couch, she hears Momo and Sana get right back to it, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh leaking out from the bedroom. 

And Mina gets herself off to the sounds of their fucking, as she cries herself to sleep. 

It’s not worth it. She thinks. Yet she can’t help thinking about how it would feel like to have Jeongyeon’s cock buried so deeply in her cunt.


	4. JeongMi - FaceTime

“What would they say, if they could see you now?” Jeongyeon thinks Mina looks beautiful, her eyes teary and her mouth stretched so wonderfully around the width of her cock. How her lips were fully enveloped around her girth. 

Jeongyeon knows it’s a turn on for Mina, with the way she tightens her grip around the former’s cock, with how she sucks even more fervently, drawing out every drop of pre-cum she can get. 

Jeongyeon runs her hand through Mina’s hair, reaching her jaw and cupping it, forcing the younger girl to look into her eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking slut aren’t you? Cheating on not one but two girlfriends.” 

Mina tightens up again, and it’s obvious she’s enjoying this. Jeongyeon moans out, relishing in the added pressure of Mina’s warm mouth. In the soft swipes of her wet tongue, her cockhead rubbing against the sides of Mina’s mouth. 

Jeongyeon pulls her cock out of Mina’s mouth, a trail of saliva linking the two. Mina moves forward, chasing after Jeongyeon’s cock, not wanting her mouth to be empty. 

“Look at you, so eager. So hungry for my cock. Can’t even go a second without having your mouth filled huh?” Jeongyeon huffs. 

“I want it. Please, I want your cock.” Mina whimpers, reaching out to grab Jeongyeon’s shaft. 

“Nh-uh. What did I say about grabbing?” Jeongyeon sterns. “What did I say about being a greedy girl?”

“Sorry.” Mina realizes her mistake. But it’s too late. 

“Turn around. Keep your knees on the ground.” Jeongyeon orders. 

Mina submits, turning around and stretching her hands behind her back. She already knows her punishment. But it turns her on even more. 

Jeongyeon claps Mina’s wrists together, the latter’s hands clenching up but slowly loosening. 

The older girl grabs a silk tie, snappily tying a knot around Mina’s wrists, binding them together. 

Jeongyeon taps Mina’s shoulder, signalling the girl to turn back around, still on her knees. 

Jeongyeon studies her, looks her up and down, staring deep into her eyes, moving down to her mouth, her lips, her jaw. And then onto her neck, her collarbones, before moving further down to her breasts, admiring how erect her nipples were. And Jeongyeon gazes at her midriff, to her delicious abs, and then onto her pubic area, completely clean shaven. 

There’s something missing, Jeongyeon thinks. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t move.” Jeongyeon states. Mina simply nods, looking up at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon disappears into the next room, and Mina hears a bit of ruffling around, before she hears Jeongyeon’s footsteps signalling her return. 

But when Mina expects to see Jeongyeon in front of her again, she’s taken by surprise, as her vision cuts off, and Jeongyeon slips another silk tie around her eyes, ending in a knot behind her head. 

Mina is blind. 

Jeongyeon studies her artwork, from head to toe again. Perfect. 

And Mina barely has time to breathe before Jeongyeon guides her mouth around her cock again, her cockhead pressing against the back of her throat, begging for entrance. 

And as Mina opens up, finally letting Jeongyeon’s cock into her throat, she’s turned on. So fucking turned on. Despite her hands being behind her back, she can feel the wetness pooling in her cunt, leaking out of her hole. 

Mina squeezes her things together, trying to get some friction onto her clit. She whines when she isn’t able to do so. 

Mina’s whines send vibrations around Jeongyeon’s cock, causing the older girl to moan out hungrily.   
And just as Jeongyeon brings her hand to cup Mina’s cheek, a phone rings beside her. 

It isn’t hers, the ringtone is different. 

Flipping a few pillows here and there, Jeongyeon locates the vibrating phone, and smiles sadistically when she reads who’s calling. 

Jeongyeon answers the call, and Sana & Momo’s faces appear on the screen. 

“Mina, whe-” Sana stops mid sentence. 

“Jeongyeon? Why do you have Mina’s phone?” 

And Mina recognizes the voice, her girlfriend’s voice, and her throat clenches around Jeongyeon’s cock, the latter buckling forward with the sudden intense pressure. 

“She’s a little preoccupied right now.” Jeongyeon smirks, as Momo appears on the screen beside Sana. 

“Huh?” 

Jeongyeon faces the phone towards Mina, and Sana and Momo stare in horror as they see their girlfriend choking and tearing up, lips wrapped so wonderfully around Jeongyeon’s cock. 

And Jeongyeon’s timing is perfect, with the intense pressure Mina’s throat had around her shaft, she cums, sending strings of her thick seed down Mina’s throat. 

Jeongyeon pulls out halfway, and coats Mina’s face with her cum, long sticky streaks plastering Mina’s cheeks, lips, and forehead. 

And Mina is destroyed, she knows she’s been caught, that her lies have been exposed. That she’s broken Sana and Momo’s trust. 

And yet she can help but lean forward once again, her mouth taking Jeongyeon’s cock in, licking and sucking, cleaning Jeongyeon’s cock. 

It’s at this moment that Jeongyeon strips off the blindfold, and Mina’s head darts upwards, staring at Sana and Momo through her phone screen. 

Momo is appalled, and Sana is fuming. The call ends abruptly, and Jeongyeon tosses the phone to the side. 

Mina doesn’t know what to do.


	5. JeongMiHyo - Punishment

This was not what Mina expected to see when she walked out of the shower. She caught a glimpse when she walked past Jeongyeon’s room, the door left slightly ajar. The image of Jihyo going down on Jeongyeon, pumping the oldest’s cock languidly, her cheeks strewn with saliva and precum. 

Mina gripped her clothes tightly, a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn’t let out a gasp. She knew about her bestfriends’ sexual escapades with one another of course, occasionally hearing them through the thin walls in their apartment, but watching them up close was a different story altogether. 

Mina’s eyes were drawn to Jeongyeon’s chest, her breasts moving in tango with her breathing, and Jihyo’s milkers, flopping around as she took Jeongyeon further into her mouth. 

Coming off Jeongyeon’s cock with a “pop”, Jihyo moved further down and took one of her balls into her mouth, sucking enthusiastically as she played and moved the testicle around her mouth, coating it with a generous layer of saliva. She did the same for Jeongyeon’s other ball, all the while pumping and rubbing Jeongyeon’s cock with both hands. 

Mina rubbed her thighs together, a wet patch forming on her freshly worn panties, trying to get some friction around her clit as she watched her two best friends. She turns around and carefully places her bundle of clothes on a nearby table, and resumes watching. With both hands now free Mina brings her hand down over her crotch, palming her clit and inching ever lower. Her other hand covers her mouth, careful not to make any noise. 

Jihyo decides she’s had enough of playing with Jeongyeon’s balls and she brings Jeongyeon’s cock back into her mouth. And it’s when Jeongyeon chases after her orgasm and holds Jihyo’s head in place and fucks up into her mouth, that Mina finally slips her hand underneath her panties and into her slippery hole, her middle finger frantically pumping in and out while her thumb rubs her aching clit. 

When Jihyo chokes further on Jeongyeon’s cock Mina grabs her own breast with her free hand, pinching and twisting her sensitive nipples as she struggles to stay upright, her breath hot and heavy as she watches the scene unfolding in front of her. 

Jeongyeon gasps as she cums, gripping Jihyo’s head and keeping it in place as she erupts into her mouth. It’s only after a few seconds that she lets Jihyo up for air, and her thick cum spills out so wonderfully from Jihyo’s mouth, coating her cheeks and lips, dripping down onto her chest. 

It’s all it takes to bring Mina over the edge as she shakes and convulses, squirting into her hands and into her stained panties, and she collapses to the floor, accidentally swinging the door wide open in the process. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s heads snap to the Japanese girl, as Jeongyeon comes down from her orgasm, cock still sensitive and pulsing in Jihyo’s cum-filled mouth. They look at each other and share a knowing look, as Mina struggles to compose herself and apologize for invading their privacy. 

…

It’s how Mina finds herself in this position, Jeongyeon and Jihyo standing at her front and back, holding her up, Jeongyeon’s cock hard again and stuffed into her dripping hole, still sensitive from her recent orgasm. Jihyo finishes lubing her cock, and prods and teases at Mina’s ass, teasing to penetrate the tight ring of muscle. 

Mina whimpers, because she’s already full, stuffed to the brim with Jeongyeon’s cock, and she doesn’t think she can take another one in her ass. She also hasn’t done anal before, and she has no idea if she can even take Jihyo’s cock fully. 

“You’re a naughty little slut, aren’t you?” Jihyo presses her lips to Mina’s ear, nibbling and licking on her earlobe. “You like watching your two bestfriends blow one another, don’t you? It fucking turns you on.” 

“N-no! I just happened to walk across and your door wasn’t closed an-” Mina is cut off by Jeongyeon’s slap across her cheek. 

“So it’s our fault for leaving the door open?” 

“I didn’t mean-” 

Jihyo pushes into Mina’s ass, pressing until the head of her cock disappears, and Mina whines out, feeling a cock in her ass for the first time. It’s painful, and her hole is stretched out, but God it feels incredible. Jihyo gives her a few seconds to adjust to her size, before pushing in further, this time managing to hilt inside Mina’s virgin ass. 

Mina cries out because she feels so full, so incredibly full. She’s stuffed with her two bestfriend’s cocks and it’s SO fucking hot. Her nails dig into Jeongyeon’s back, leaving marks on the older girl’s skin as she squeezes around the two cocks filling her holes. 

The girls barely give her any time to rest before they take off, barrelling into Mina’s holes without a care in the world. When Jeongyeon thrusts in, Jihyo pulls out, and vice-versa. She moans out, louder than she’s ever moaned before, because this is the absolute hottest thing she’s ever experienced, and it’s not long before they bring her to her first orgasm of the night. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo are relentless, as they pound Mina right through her orgasm, holding onto the girl tightly as she convulses and quivers in their embrace. 

The two older girls finally slow down, and Mina moans a sigh of relief, but slowly realizes they’re just moving her to the bed. Jeongyeon lays on her back, Mina still panting and gasping above her, cunt still filled with Jeongyeon’s thick cock. Jihyo follows suit, pushing herself into Mina’s ass again after Jeongyeon gets into position. 

Jihyo leans down, past Mina, and pecks Jeongyeon on the lips, before once again setting off, thrusting strongly into Mina’s ass. Jeongyeon doesn’t fall short, as she matches Jihyo’s pace and thrusts upwards into Mina’s cunt, their cocks now both drilling into Mina at the same time. Two cocks go in and two cocks go out. 

“I’m close.” Jeongyeon gasps, nearing her limit. 

“Me too.” Jihyo locks eyes with Jeongyeon. 

“Fucking take it.” Jeongyeon groans at Mina. The two girls explode into Mina’s worn holes, spilling their seed and filling Mina till she can’t take it anymore and cums a few seconds after, her juices squirting wildly as her entire body shakes inbetween Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Mina cries out, tears falling from her eyes because she’s never had an orgasm as mind blowingly good as this. 

It’s a good thirty seconds later before Mina finally collapses onto Jeongyeon’s chest, thoroughly fucked, her lower half aching and sore, her nipples still sensitive as they rub against Jeongyeon’s own. Jihyo leans down and places kisses all over her neck and back, being careful not to move too much knowing Mina is still sensitive. 

“If you wanted to join, all you had to do was ask.” Jihyo mumbles into Mina’s ear.


	6. 3Mix - Babygirl

“You’re frustrated, aren’t you.” Nayeon coos, eliciting shy nods from Jihyo. 

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it.” Jeongyeon adds. 

“Months.” Jihyo murmurs. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? You know we would’ve helped you.” Nayeon places kisses on Jihyo’s cheek, moving slowly down to her jawline. 

Jeongyeon presses her lips to Jihyo’s, and Jihyo moans out. 

Nayeon palms Jihyo’s cock through her shorts, getting a feel for her length. It’s only awhile before she pulls down Jihyo’s shorts altogether, the youngest girl gasping when the cold air hits her cock. 

Nayeon grips the base of her cock, squeezing lightly. She stops kissing Jihyo’s neck and moves down to her cock, handling it with both hands. She gives it a few more pumps, before taking Jihyo’s length into her mouth. Jihyo gasps out, breaking her kiss with Jeongyeon as she feels Nayeon’s wet, warm mouth envelop her shaft. 

“After all these years, your mouth is still the best.” Jihyo groans out, causing Nayeon to suck her in even deeper. 

Jeongyeon slaps her boob, whining in jealousy. She pouts, making doe eyes at Jihyo. 

“And I still love your pussy the most, Jeongyeon.” Jihyo smiles, trying to keep her composure as Nayeon tongues the underside of her cockhead. 

“We’ll see about that.” Nayeon mumbles, as she takes Jihyo’s entire length into her mouth, her nose pressing against Jihyo’s crotch. 

Jihyo almost chokes, as she feels her cock move down into Nayeon’s throat, but she barely has time to react as Jeongyeon brings her into a mind-blowing kiss again. 

Nayeon puts all her effort into pleasuring Jihyo, taking time to fondle her cockhead with her tongue, licking the tiny slit on Jihyo’s cock, all the while making eye contact with her. 

Nayeon’s mouth is so soft, so warm, so wet and slick, and it feels so fucking good. Jihyo nearly doubles over when Nayeon takes her in particularly deep, without any warning, and Jihyo has to hold Nayeon’s head to steady herself. 

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck. How have you gotten even better at this?” Jihyo breathes out, her breasts heaving with each breath. 

“Tzuyu lets me practice with her occasionally.” Nayeon releases Jihyo’s cock from her mouth, while still rubbing her shaft. 

Nayeon takes Jihyo’s cock into her mouth once again, and Jihyo almost gasps out but she’s silenced by Jeongyeon’s soft lips. She grants her entrance, and releases a muffled moan as she feels Jeongyeon’s tongue rub against her own. 

Jeongyeon moves down, placing kisses slowly, erotically, all the way down the side of Jihyo’s neck, earning soft moans and whimpers from the girl. And it’s when she finds Jihyo’s weakness, right between her neck and her collarbone, that Jihyo’s hips buck and she curses again. 

“You know me so well, fuck.” Jihyo pants, overwhelmed with the pleasure from both girls. 

“As if we would ever forget all the spots that make you scream.” Jeongyeon smiles warmly. She brings a hand down to Jihyo’s breasts, toying with her incredibly hard nipples, squeezing and cupping them as she continues their makeout session. 

And it’s when Nayeon cups her balls with one hand, gripping the base of her cock with her other, and deepthroats Jihyo once more, before Jihyo hits her limit. She grabs the back of Nayeon’s head, and presses her cock as deep as possible into Nayeon’s mouth, spilling string after string of hot, sticky cum down the oldest girl’s throat. 

When she’s finally done fucking into Nayeon’s face, Jeongyeon kneels down beside Nayeon, and gives Jihyo a knowing look as she presses her lips to Nayeon’s messy mouth. 

It takes a few seconds for Jihyo to notice because she’s still coming down from her high, but when she looks down she is greeted by the sight of Nayeon and Jeongyeon making out. The two girls tongued and explored each other’s mouths, Jihyo’s thick cum swapping between both girls. 

Jihyo gasps, because she’s never seen anything hotter than her two best friends cum swapping her hot seed. 

And Nayeon gives Jeongyeon one last kiss, before depositing all the cum she had into the younger girl’s mouth, and with one swift gulp Jeongyeon swallows it all. Staring deeply into Jihyo’s eyes, she opens her mouth wide, showing Jihyo she’s swallowed every drop of her cum. 

“God, I needed that.” Jihyo pants, grinning at the two older girls. 

“We’ll always be here to help.” Nayeon smiles back. 

“Your cock is our favorite, after all.” Jeongyeon climbs into the bed with her, Nayeon doing the same on the other side. 

“You’ll always be our babygirl.”


End file.
